


My Deerest, (Y/N)

by officaldaelight



Series: Random Undertale One-Shots for da SOUL [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass but nice, Chara and Papyrus are shipping buds, Chara is a girl, Chara is nice here, Cheese, F/M, He's fricken mischiveous, Just your cute Christmas fluff, LOTSA CHEESE, Lord I can't say no to this, Papyrus is not that pure of a cinnamon roll, THIS IS WHY COMMAS ARE IMPORTANT KIDS, There will be skelekisses. Be warned, but whatevs, idk what this is, okay so I can't put a comma between important and kids there to prove me point, reader may or may not be frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officaldaelight/pseuds/officaldaelight
Summary: Presents from the gang piled up in your home, ready to be opened. Before your usual walk around town on Christmas Eve, you decided to open one gift... Just one. And it was sweet. There's a lot of thought poured into it.That letter, though... The comma changed everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know I said I'm busy... but I got this urge to write a one-shot about the holidays, okay?! I JUST WANT SOME FLUFF FOR CHRISTMAS!!! TT^TT
> 
> This was mostly inspired by a song from Hamilton. Yes. I've been obsessing about the dang thing. I've been listening to the songs **non-stop**. I'm just so **helpless** 'cuz I'll never be **satisfied** if I didn't listen to at least one song a day.
> 
> It's almost 12 AM. W H Y XDDDD My mom's gonna say, **"Why do you write like you're running out of time?"** LOL. HALP ME.

Never in your life had you seen a bigger pile of presents before.

And for you, no less.

It was overwhelming. Each friend would give you at least three gifts and two out of most of those would be giagantic. You told them that they didn't have to go all ut but they did. You even asked yourself what the ever loving fluff did they get you as some would tower before you. You felt guilty for not making it up to them but they simply insisted that you deserve all of it and that you shouldn't feel obligated to give them multiple ones, too. Man. You just love monsters so much.

It was that time of year again. The cool air blowing on your face as the warmth of your clothes wrapped around you. The scent of wrapping paper, Christmas lights, and hot chocolate filled the air. Twinkling lights sparkled at every inch of the town. And everyone was smiling, happy.

This was why you loved Christmas.

And this was exactly why you prepared yourself on a quest to go on a walk on Christmas Eve. You wrapped yourself with a thick coat and a scarf of your favorite color to match. You sneaked in some cash in your pockets in case you'd find a lovely choir singing carols around.

You were prepared but... something left you... unsatisfied.

You glanced at the pile of presents again, scattered around your medium-sized Christmas tree. You didn't find it necessary to buy yourself too much decorations as you'd be celebrating Christmas with the gang. But just the sight of the neatly wrapped gifts made you feel warm on this cold season, the fuzzy feeling tingling inside you.

So, you decided to open one. It wouldn't hurt.

Which one? Which one? There were so many gifts and so many choices, you simply can't make up your mind. You were excited to see what each monster got for you that you felt the urge to just open all of them. But that sould break tradition, wouldn't it? So... which one?

The smallest one caught your eye. It was about the size of a book, blue wrapping glittered on the surface. A silver bow settled neatly on top. Out of all the gifts, this one looked like the one that was most beautifully wrapped. Whoever wrapped this must care a lot.

You took it to your lap and read the tag.

Wait...

What?

SANS?

This gift, perfectly wrapped (almost too perfectly wrapped), was from the laziest bonebag you've ever seen on the face of the earth?? REALLY?!?!

What was even in this thing?

Okay. Yeah, you've developed childish feelings for the guy. He is sweet in his own, cute way. You just thought it would be pointless to make any sort of move. Because... C'mon! This guy was too lazy to do anything! If he can't have the energy to work his ass off, would he even have energy to keep a relatinship? Certainly not. That, and he doesn't look like the type of guy who would even want to settle down, anyway.

Screw it, you thought. What the heck was in this guy's mind?

You opened the box with caution, albeit curious what he got you. An envelope awaited you. You picked it up, catching a glimpse of the gift underneath.

It was a golden heart locket.

Golden flowers were fearfully carved on the outside, the gold glimmering against the soft lights on your tree. Tiny crystals stuck in the middle of the flowers gleamed and cast light in the room. It looked so... beautiful. Such a tiny thing brought so much brightness in your dark home.

Oh, golly. He better not get legit gold and crystals.

You tore open the envelope and yanked the card off. Once you opened it, a sudden gust of air blew at your face, accompanied by bits and pieces of colorful paper... Of course. Typical Sans pulling off the oldest trick in the book. You began to feel cross until you read the content of the card, the handwriting delicate and easy on the eyes.

_"To my **deerest** , (Y/N),_

_This is so you won't forget who your real family is._  
_Take care, sweetheart. 'Cuz all of us really care about ya._

_Sincerely, your boneliest friend."_

Well, that was... actually pretty cute. It's gonna take a lot of effort to calm the wild butterflies fluttering inside. Sounds like Sans. The reindeer pun was cool as the front of the card had a ridiculously drawn reindeer on it. It was still hard to convince yourself to think it's just platonic, though.

This was pretty sweet. You found yourself smiling like a loon, rereading and rereading and rereading the note while examining the locket with excited eyes. You were smiling at the picture of all of your friends inside the locket, beaming at you when you noticed something odd and out of place.

Hold the phone.

The comma.

The. Freaking. Comma.

Was that intentional? Was that a mistake?

He wrote _"...my **deerest** , (Y/N),"_

That just changed the entire meaning of the fricking thing! That's got to be a mistake, right? It had to! But, then... why would he put another comma in? WHY? He was well-versed with grammar. Heck, he's a smartass! He knows a lot of stuff! Why wouldn't he know how to-

Boy, did you need that walk more than ever.

•

_...my **deerest** , (Y/N)..._

_...my **deerest** , (Y/N)..._

You can't stop thinking about it.

_...my **deerest** , (Y/N)..._

 Ugh. Why wn't it stop?

You did go on a walk. Usually, you'd entertain yourself with the spectacular light-show around town or listen to the snow playfully crunch under your boots. But there you were, fiddling with the locket that hung on your neck, your cheeks aflame with embarrassment. You simply can't help it, but a goofy smile was plastered n your face for no apparent reason.

As you trekked aimlessly at the streets, an unusual trio ran into you as they exited what it seems to be a toy store.

 "Hey, there, (Y/N)!"

 "Chara, Papyrus, Sans. Nice to see you!" you greeted. "What are you guys doing at this late hour?"

 "LADY TORIEL SENT US FOR LAST MINUTE SHOPPING!! SHE LACKED GIFTS FOR SOME OF HER STUDENTS SO SHE TOLD US TO BUY SOME FOR HER! ALSO BECAUSE I'M SCOURING THE ENTIRE TOWN FOR INGREDIENTS TO MY SUPER SPECIAL CHRISTMAS SPAGHETTI!!" Papyrus beamed.

 "Well, you guys certainly have quite the stash there, huh?"

 "Yeah. 'M gonna sneak in some harmless pranks for those kids messin' around with monster kids at school. They won't even see it coming," Chara smirked.

 "I have doubts on what you mean by 'harmless',"

 "Oh, chillax, partner! I won't hurt them. In fact, I'm being generous! You know I'm not one to give presents to humans that easily,"

 "Heh. Okay. Just don't get yourself in trouble, okay, kid?"

 "Pssh! Me? Trouble is my middle name,"

 "I THOUGHT IT WAS-"

 "DON'T! Say it out loud, Papyrus! That was just a metaphor!"

 "OH! WELL, MY APOLOGIES, PRANKSTER HUMAN!"

 "Told you, Pap. It's Chara,"

As the two were drawn to their own conversation, the shorter skeleton (shorter than Papyrus, anyways) turned his attention to you, that big grin never faltering.

 "So. How about you? What're you doin' around here?" he asked.

 "Oh, uh... Y'know... Walking around... Enjoying the Christmas spirit... That sort of thing..."

 "Right..."

 "Hey, uh, Sans?"

The monster turned to the child that tapped on his shoulder. It seemed like Chara and Papyrus were done talking as both of them faced him.

 "Sup, kid?"

 "Me and Pap are just gonna check something out. We'll be back. Meet us up at the town square,"

 "A'ight. You got it,"

Never have you seen these two run away faster your whole life. They left lightspeed, not even bothering to say goodbye. You could've sworn you heard them snicker as they left. Who knows with those two? They were partners in crime in japery, masters of the craft. Though one used his skills for amusement and the other used hers for revenge. They got along, nonetheless, finding themselves in whatever tomfoolery they can get their hands on.

 "So, uh... Nice locket you got there..."

That statement alone was enough to stop your heartbeat. Your soul could've left you at that moment, for all you cared.

 "Oh... Heh heh... I... I thought I'd open one gift in advance. So... yeah,"

 "Really? Nice of you to think about opening that out of all the rest,"

 "Yeah? Someone did a real good job wrapping it up. Guess it just caught my eye,"

 "Aw, geez. You really know how to flatter a skeleton, don't you, bud?"

You giggled. "Seriously, though... Thanks. I... I needed to know that. It means a lot to me. And I'm not goofing off. This was really thoughtful of you, Sans,"

 "Uh... Heh. No problem..."

 "..."

 "..."

Well, this was just awkward now, isn't it? Just you... and Sans... and some people passing by in the distance along with a lovely choir singing carols somewhere. Aside from the bustle in the streets, the cars passing by, bells ringing, the sweet harmonies of the choir, and the chatter of people... it was real quiet. Super quiet. Awkwardly, uncomfortably quiet.

Unsure what to do, you hesitantly took a step forward. Sans followed beside you, avoiding eye contact at all costs. What was up with him?

The two of you walked silently, not uttering a word as some sort of tension weighed down your shoulders.Your steps were heavy and your breaths were rapid. This wasn't going to be solved if it kept going on like this.

 "Did you mean that?" you spoke up before your brain gave permission to.

 "Did I mean what?"

 "Did you mean writing 'my  **deerest** , (Y/N)' with the comma after 'deerest'?"

_Oh my gosh. How stupider can you get, (Y/N)?! You shouldn't be asking this to him!!_

 "Wh...I-I didn't-I didn't put a... Hold on. Can I see the card?"

Reaching in your coat, you grabbed the card from the inside pocket and handed it over to him. Boy, did he look screwed up. His fingers fidgeted as he unfolded the card, his breath shaky and sweat beading down his skull. You'd never seen Sans so worried before. It's kind of amusing.

 "Oh my g-That brat did it now," he growled.

 "What do you mean?"

 "I better get going. Chara's gonna get the lecture of her lifetime,"

 "Hey! Whoa, now! You're best buds! Just chill out. There's no need to be worked up on this!"

He paused, suddenly grinning at you with a faint chuckle. "Was that a pun?"

 "What is-OH. Oh my gosh, no. No, that wasn't intentional!"

 "Awww... I'm rubbing off on you,"

 "NOOOOOO!!!"

Clearly enjoying your little mishap, Sans laughed his stupid butt off. You frowned at him, waiting for him to calm down.

 "You're doing that thing again,"

 "What thing?"

 "Y'know. That thing you do to get away from a topic you're uncomfortable with? Why are you so mad that Chara put in a comma, anyway?"

That froze him. "Oh. Uh... I-uh..."

 "You didn't mean it like that and some kid just pranked you. That's fine. You shouldn't be embarrassed about that,"

 "Haha... Actually, I... If... Uh..."

 "What?"

Okay. Now Sans was acting weird. What's up with that blue blush glowing on his cheeks and his feet shifting on the snow and his eyes looking at everywhere but you. What the heck? Did he eat something that made him act funny? Grillby certainly does fool around from time to time.

 "I-If... I mean... There m-might be a possibility that I... I, um... that I kinda meant that?"

What? What did he mea-

Oh.

OH...

Well... Things got a bit more awkward... It was then your turn to be a blushing idiot.

 "Heh... Really? Do tell," you nervously chuckled.

 "Seriously? Ya thought I'd give you a heart locket like _'Hey. This is thing is pure gold and, not only that, it's the symbol of romantic love. I **totally** mean to give this to you platonically,'_. I've been trying to drop hints all the time. I just thought I wasn't that obvious,"

 "Wow. I-I just thought you were making fun of me! I thought I was the obvious one!"

At your remark, Sans eyes were now glued on you, his gaze magnetized to your face. You found yourself staring back even though your face felt like it was about to explode. Both of you held your gaze for a few moments before Sans turned away, smirking and satisfied. His hand suddenly snaked to your back and pulled you closer to himself. This was so bold of him. You never knew for him to be this type of guy. But, surprisingly, you don't mind.

 "I would never make fun of how you feel, sweetheart," he whispered to your ear.

 "Oh..." you stuttered, trying to cool down the heat rising to your head.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled his forehead to yours, closing his eyes contentedly as he let out a sigh. At first, you weren't sure what to make out of this. Sans the Skeleton just reciprocated with your feelings and if that wasn't a big deal, nothing is. But, you soon felt the same contentment he felt and closed your eyes, smiling.

 "What does this mean now for us?" you mumbled.

 "That's up to you. What do you want?"

 "To be honest, I'm not quite sure... I'm... new to this.."

 "Heh. Well, that makes two of us, sweetheart,"

He reached for your hand. You accepted his. His hands were warm, sending you sparks as he laced his fingers around yours. That might've been because he was wearing gloves but you knew it was because of something else.

 "Why don't we... go out tomorrow before dinner and... see how it goes?" he softly suggested.

 "I'd love that," you grinned.

 "Hmm... Like I love you,"

You giggled, nuzzling your face on his smooth one. He nuzzled in return. You'd never seen him so happy. Why he does care for you and had the guts to say something like that, you had no idea. You were glad he did, though.

A sharp whistle blew the air. Both of your attention diverted to your surroundings, search for the source. The whistle blew again and you found yourselves underneath a mistletoe. Your heart went wild and your limbs turned to stone. Sans tensed up a little, as well, gripping on your arms like it was his life he was holding.

 "You know what? We've got a kid to fillet," you muttered.

Turning to Sans, you expected him to get on board and the two of you would be out to chase a certain child. But then... the inevitable. A pair of lips smashed onto yours, full of bottled up passion and longing. You were shocked, of course, but you can't help yourself, either. Melting into the kiss, both of you wrapped your arms around each other, refusing to let go.

Above you, two tricksters watched in excitement at your "unexpected make out session", as they'd call it. The child was bouncing up and down as the tall skeleton was giggling in his scarf.

 "You owe me Alexander Hamilton, buddy!" Chara cheered.

 "Awww, man!" Papyrus whined, handing her a ten dollar bill.

Meanwhile, down below, both of you parted your kiss, bresthless but smiling.

 "Wow..." you sighed.

 "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that,"

 "Heehee... I love you, too, Sans,"

 "Mmm. I'm glad,"

 "Gosh, we must be the cheesiest couple in the block,"

 "Nah. I'm just glad we are one. We **gouda** be the best one around here. We got the **parmesan** to stand out. **Cheddar** those who just hide in the drk and we don't deserve that,"

 "Sans!"

 "Hahaha!! Alright. Alright! For you, I'll lay off the puns. For my **deerest** , (Y/N),"

**Author's Note:**

> OuO
> 
> You know when you get this burst of inspiration to write something and you just get writer's block in the middle of it? Yeeeaaaahhh... I hate it when that happens. This turned out to be much more cheesier than I anticipated. Welp. Hope you enjoyed that, though XDDDD I just wanted to make y'all smile :3
> 
> I swear. I cannot go anywhere and not think about Hamilton. I'm sorry. I just had to drop references XDDDD
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ♥♡♥♡


End file.
